Hafciarka
SCHERZO :HAFCIARKA. ::CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA. :::::I. Będę wyszywać, siędę do krosna; — Mam cały projekt w głowie gotowy To będzie pejzaż: wioska i wiosna I pierwsza miłość... Obraz nienowy... To prawda... ale za to wesoły! Niebo jak lazur... obłok strzępiaty, Jak uronione w przelocie pióro; Dołem i górą zgarbione chaty Z dachem do ziemi; przy pługach woły; Zboża zielone dołem i górą; Za mgłą niebieską czerniawe bory; Pod siew gotowe czarne ugory; Na żółtych piaskach liliowe wrzosy; Wierzb nad rowami spuszczone włosy, A przez okrągłe z nieba rzeszoto Leje się na świat gorące złoto. Dworek bielutki, jak świeży serek, Daszek czerwony na nim jak ruda, Słychać w nim pełno młodego luda, Nad dachem ciemny wystrzelił świerek; :Małe okienka, sczerniałe ramy, :Na starych szybkach tęczowe plamy :Słońce z promieni pisze pendzelkiem; ::W rzęd okiennice ::Ciemno-zielone, ::Nawskroś serduszka ::W nich wywiercone; Popod oknami do sadu dróżka, A za trawnikiem z tyłu niewielkim Topole, jak te kościelne świéce. Dworek, jak gołąb słonecznej bieli, Pławi się w swego sadu topieli, W ruchomych falach żywej zieleni Wszelkiego tonu, różnych odcieni, Pięknie się w barwach dobrały drzewa, Choć rosły dziko, jak wiatr zasiewa: Na świerkach prawie czarne igliwa, Liście topoli grają jak szkliwa, Wierzba jak popiół jasna blondyna, Dąb kędzierzawy — z bronzu czupryna; Karbuje złote liście grabina, — Wysoka brzoza, w pniu nadłamana, Niby powoli zgina kolana, Do ślubu cała biało ubrana; Miedziane włosy płyną do ziemi I drży wzruszona liśćmi drobnemi — Z tej listki kapią sznurkiem, jak łezki — Pnie innych z dala świecą, jak kreski, Krzywo, niedbale wapnem rzucane Na gęsto zbitą szpaleru ścianę — Ta, niby w tańcu, w pół się przegina, A te są ni to brzozy, ni panny, Lecz ze szmaragdu skrzepłe fontanny — Każda innego coś przypomina — Akacja z liściem i kwiatem grochu To jedynaczka lasu... pieszczocha!... Wpół przezroczysta, blada dziewczyna, Wiotka i chora, bo się tak kocha! I wiele innych przychodźców z boru: Buki, leszczyny... wszystkich po trochu, A każde w innym tonie koloru. Dołem dać trzeba zioła i chwasty; Ślazy, cykorye, mydlik, jasnotka, Oset, rodzimy kaktus kolczasty — Tam trawka ostra, nizka, jak szczotka, W niej koniczyna, bratek, jaskierki — Żółte rumianki, polna stokrotka, Igły na ziemi, gdzie rosną świerki, A wreszcie trawy szerokie w prążki, Odlewające światło, jak wstążki. :::-------------------- A każdy taki krwawniczek, trawka — Dla pendzla dobra zabawka! Mamy chwast jakiś, jakby Bóg wie co, Ubrany z sztuką iście kobiecą: Ząbki, pióreczka i agramenty, Ufryzowany, pocięty, Pożyłkowany w drobniutkie siecie, Jakby miał Bóg wie czym być na świecie... A żyć przynajmniej stulecie... :Tymczasem jest to najlichsza trawa: :Krwawnik — indyków potrawa. A już co dalej... czyste zmartwienie!... Na to nie lada trzeba malarza, Bo nie pominąć mi wirydarza, A tam to kwiatów masz zatrzęsienie. :::-------------------- Naprzeciw okien, jak to zwyczajnie, Ciągnie się długim bokiem ogródek; ::::Na prawo stajnie, ::::Na lewo spichrze, Miejsce najbardziej w słońcu najcichsze, Gdzie rosną same krzewy i kwiaty. :::-------------------- Zaraz na płocie pełno jagódek: ::::Kraśne maliny, ::::Czarne ożyny, ::::Dołem truskawki, ::::Agrest kosmaty, Całe w paciorkach szklanych porzeczki Zarosły wązkie na krok ścieżeczki, Pozasłaniały spróchniałe ławki — Namalujże to! — ten świat, ten ludek, Tak jak my ludzie... kwietni ogródek! :::-------------------- Najpierw te maki: Czy baletnice, Czy to są ptaki? Czy to rozdęte w tańcu spódnice? Czy rozpostarte skrzydła motyli? Kolor i w słońcu ma ton ceglaty... To barwa żywa! W żółtość zarywa — Lecz gdy się kwiatek w cień gdzie przechyli, To pociemnieją na nim te szaty Aż do koloru krwi i purpury — Tak tony idą, jak z klawiatury — Słońce gra... malarz słucha oczyma. :::-------------------- Tam gaj się chwieje cienkich badyli, Na nich różyczki tkwią bez szypułki, Sztywne i suche, jak kwiat z bibułki, Jedna przy drugiej, że miejsca niema; Tak się łodyga na nie wysili, Że się aż potem pochyło trzyma — To smętne malwy, to panny stare... Zanadto cienkie, strojne nad miarę — Ludzie je sadzą, lecz nikt nie zrywa; «Niech tam przekwita sobie szczęśliwa!» :::-------------------- ::::Bratki — ::::To małe dziatki: Buzia okrągła z aksamitnym puszkiem, Podparta jednym pączkiem, jak paluszkiem, Na plecach loczki, Patrzą ciekawie Na świat szeroko otwarte ich oczki, I stoją wiankiem Na trawie Boso... I płaczą często wieczór i rankiem Jak dziatki Rosą... :::-------------------- Lewkonie to są oznak zewnętrznych artystki, ::To rodowite arystokratki. Patrzcie się tylko: ich łodyga, listki, ::Kolory, zapach, kwiatki, Wszystko wykwintne, dobrane, bez braku, We wszystkim takt wyższego smaku — Trudno prawie uwierzyć, żeby takie królewne ::Były najbliższe krewne ::Tej grubej, tłustej ::Z głąbiem w środku kapusty? — A jednak... jest to pewne! :::-------------------- ::::Gwoździki ::::Te ponsowe? ::::To studenci! ::::Wąsiki :Pozakręcane w górę, jak haczyki... ::::Od perfum aż w nosie kręci... ::::::Strasznie to romansowe! :Zawraca nawet georginiom głowę, :Aż do utraty pamięci... Za to też w każdym ile siedzi dumy!! — Prawda, że mają bardzo ładne wąsy, Lica jak róże, usta jak z koralu, Że nikt nie umie tak się puszczać w pląsy, Te odurzają gwoździków perfumy, Te są prawdziwą ozdobą na balu, Ależ to nie są jeszcze najwyższe rozumy, A tu zarozumiałość... fiu, fiu, fochy! fumy! :::-------------------- Piwonja jest to piękność lat przeszło trzydziestu, ::::Niby to druga róża... Z kształtu ją przypomina, z układu i gestu, Lecz za czerwona jest i nadto duża! Bo, chcąc przewyższyć różę, nie strzymała miary. Jak zwykle, ten, co sięga po wzór za wysoko, I kształt przybrawszy nadto otworzonej czary, Odsłaniając ramiona, pierś i «robiąc oko,» Zapomniała od róży wziąć choć trochę woni! ::A to, co jeszcze bardziej do niej zraża: Że żadnym cierniem przystępu nie broni Do wdzięków swoich głównego ołtarza ::::W stylu rokoko. :::-------------------- ::Ten groch na ścianie ::::Wkoło ogrodu... ::::Choć tej sztachecie ::::Daje ubranie, ::::Póki za młodu ::::::Jeszcze to w lecie ::::::Młoda rosada, ::::::Na której kwiecie ::::::Motylkiem siada, Ale jak tylko zacznie «robić groszki» I pchać do sakwy pękatego strączka — To go już nie obchodzi nic w świecie, Ni troszki!... I on dla świata z kretesem przepada, Tak nim groszowa gorączka owłada. Z wolna w tym pnączu wszystko obumiera, Co mu nie służy do robienia grochu — Mnożąc i licząc ziarna, jak ten sknera, Obojętnieje na wszystko po trochu... W końcu się z niego robi istota tak marna, Jakby od ciężkiej zniszczona choroby — Jedna wiążąca worki nitka sucha! Bez liści, kwiatu, żylasta, a czarna... Nie ma w niej ani odrobiny ducha, Serca, chociażby wątroby, ::::Choć brzucha!... ::::To — groszoroby! :::-------------------- Śliczne werbeny — z zawodu kokiety! Woń ich odurza głowę: mdła i słodka; Stanik jak żmijka: wijący się, cienki, W okrąg ma bujne, kuliste bukiety, A wiesza się... na czem spotka! Przytem świeże i jasne z perkalu sukienki W gwiazdki, ciapeczki i kratki, Co bardzo podnosi wdzięki: Szkoda, że zbyt już nizko pełzają te kwiatki I stąd miewają niemiłe wypadki: Nieraz ktoś całą wdepcze w błoto lub kałużę, Lub się przynajmniej suknia podrze w szmatki, I błoto na nie bryzga i siadają kurze... :::-------------------- Astry — to kawalerzy starsi, już do wzięcia — Każdy z nich dla georgiń materiał na zięcia — Trochę sztywne w kolanach, ale niezła mina, Dopóki listki trzymają się skroni, I jeżem stoi czupryna — Tylko kolory spłowiałe: Jakieś niebieskie, białe... I żadnej zgoła woni! A gdy ząb czasu czuprynę rozgarnie, ::To wyglądają już marnie: Żółta, jak placek, świeci na wierzchu łysina; Lecz za to jakie to jest plemię wytrzymałe! Już mróz im w kościach wierci, A sztafiruje się to aż do śmierci! :::-------------------- Bukiety bzów, czeremchy, akacyi, jaśminu — ::::To grona dziewic... Zebrane na zabawę wśród wiosny festynu — Wpół się objąwszy, tuląc ramionka i głowy, Serdeczne przyjaciółki szepcą jakieś zmowy, Bo każdej śni się zaklęty królewic — Każda, gdy noc zapadnie, wznosi cudne oczy Do srebrnej księżyca twarzy, Co się ku niej wychyla z błękitnej roztoczy, I posyłając w niebo wonnych ust podmuchy, O nadziemskiej miłości z tym Niebianem marzy, ::::A każdą zwykły czerw stoczy! I zaspokoi apetyt jakiejś muchy... :::-------------------- Kiedy zaś krasę utraci wiośnianą, Szara krzewina za życia umiera, Bo któż na bez okwitły lub jaśmin spoziera? Wśród zgiełku roślin żyje to za ścianą, A opłakując w sercu krótkie maju gody, Jedna umorusane hoduje jagody, A druga huśta niezliczone strączki, Co się jej zewsząd czepiają za rączki. Słyszałam o nich taką krążącą legendę, Że niektóre podległe są metamorfozie, Podobno, gdy im młodość przeminie w ukryciu, Rodzinnego kurnika opuszczają grzędę I wchodzą w świat salonów po raz drugi w życiu. Lecz się już teraz zjawiają na scenie Od wiosennego kwiatu różne nieskończenie: Długie lata, co przeszły im w zabójczej prozie, Zniszczyły w nich poezję marzącej dziewczyny; Wonne bzy i akacje, czeremchy, jaśminy Przemieniają się w tłuste, ciężkie georginie ::::O dumnej pozie ::::I znudzonej minie. :::-------------------- Ponieważ tam z piękności niema już i śladu, By czemś zwrócić uwagę, nie szczędzą nakładu: Wszystko jest na nich złote, aksamitne, Miejsca na podwyższeniu zajmują zaszczytne; Włosy ukarbowały, śpódnice też w rurki, Rozdęte na kształt balonu; Fijolet tylko noszą, szafran, amaranty, Używają mantyli, robronu I w każdą rurkę wkładają brylanty. W dole stokrotki, ich córki; Przy nich się kręcą gwoździki, Lub ich kamraty, kogucie grzebyki, Zwykłe stokrotek amanty; Wszystko to są zapewne rozkosze olbrzymie!... Jednak błogiemu oddana wrażeniu Każda z georgiń u swojej podpórki, Wśród woni perfum i w pochlebstwa dymie Powoli głowę skłania ku ramieniu I na wzniesieniu W blasku słońca drzémie. To georginie — to stare kobiety, — Sal i ogrodów — tapety! Mężów tu niema — jest to naród dziki, Wstydzę się mówić: są to słoneczniki, Pospolite umysły... od wschodu do wschodu Siedzą na grzędach chłopskiego ogrodu, Pilnując, jak skopują ziemię robotniki. — Cóż o nich mówić? — ot, robocza kasta! Z nich się wytłacza olej — i basta! :::-------------------- Na wiosnę żyje tylko kwiat wyższego rodu, Na przykład narcyz, co mieszkał przy wodzie, Którego dawno już nie ma w ogrodzie, On był poetą — więc umarł za młodu; ::::Zmarł na suchoty. :::-------------------- ::::Zniknął też złoty :::::Pierwiosnek, Co miał wrodzony dar piosnek, Mistrz, z ubogiego sieroty. Najpierw w postaci złocistego dzwonka Przebił skorupę zimowego lodu I dzwonił w krople łez własnych, czy rosy... To był wstęp jego, pieśniarza, zawodu; Lecz wkrótce przeistoczył się pono w skowronka, Od rodzicielskiej urwał się łodygi, ::::Sfrunął w niebiosy I z ptaszętami poszedł na wyścigi. Lecz mu nie wystarczyła i taka muzyka, Więc się przedzierzgnął w słowika. A potem, jak niesie bajka, Jeszcze w lepszego zamienił się grajka: Stał się wiatrem, co ziemi obiega przestworza, Grając na harfie lasu i na lutni morza. Lecz cóż go oderwało od jego szypułki? ::Nieszczęśliwe uczucie dla białego kwiatka, Marzycielki — konwalji, grajków przyjaciółki, Której nie dała mu dumna jej matka, Pomarańczowa znakomita dama, Zwana powszechnie «Cesarską koroną.» — Ona dla córki męża wyszukała sama: Także pomarańczowej barwy tulipana. — Był to jakiś niemłody jej krewny daleki, Magnat, co lubił rozkosz, miał fortunę pana. Konwalja krótko była jego żoną... Uschła, słuchając pieśni, co pod chmurą dzwoni, A ten śpiewak pod chmurą już zapomniał o niéj... On się już kochał w gwiazdach, teraz... i na wieki!... Narcyz kochał się w smutnej, surowej westalce, W lilii!... co niedościgłą była, jak Chimera! Lilja opłakiwała stratę bohatera, Białego ptaka... który to nie zginął w walce Z czarnem ptactwem, co w swoje chwyciło go szpony... Czy konał gdzieś powoli w klatce uwięziony!... Smutna lilja w klasztorne uciekła zacisze, Gdzie przed ołtarzem jeszcze dotąd się kołysze... Narcyz, poeta, wpadł w bezbrzeżne smutki, Podobno życie jego przeciął ból ich ostry Mimo to lubił jednak odwiedzać niezabudki, Biedne szwaczki, sieroty, znad stawu dwie siostry, I młodszej z nich całować lazurowe oczy... Kwiatek był kochający i dziwnie uroczy! Biedna Gretchen!... ten romans miał fatalne skutki... I skończył się jak zwykle taka powieść łzawie — Zapomnieć nie umieją przecież niezabudki! On jej nie kochał, ona śmierć znalazła w stawie; Zostawiwszy na świecie drobne niemowlątko, Porzucone w pieluszkach na los!... w leśnej trawie; Dziecię poety, cudnego fijołka... I ten zmarł prędko, jakby był wiosenną łątką, Pochowany pod progiem wiejskiego kościołka. :::-------------------- Starsza siostra, płacząca nad siostrą kochanką, Po samobójczym grobie pełza macierzanką. Ona i lilja, która wiedzie żywot mniszy, W kadzidle woniejących myrr przed Sakramenty, Z gromadki romantyków, dwa ostatnie szczęty, Żyją, czekając śmierci, każda w swej zaciszy, Reszta wszystko wymarło... Pod kosy żelazem Z końcem wiosny za kwiatem padał kwiat podcięty, Nikt nie został... Śpią teraz w swoich grobów niszy Ci, co tutaj przeżyli, przemarzyli razem... :::-------------------- W tym miejscu trzeba wspomnieć coś o hyacentach, — Jest to imię narcyza wiernych towarzyszy, Którzy głosili światu o jego talentach, A on był dla nich mistrzem i przedmiotem chluby — Z włosem, co im opadał na ramiona w skrętach, Piękni byli!... jak z nieba strącone Cheruby! I rozprawiać umieli pięknie ci młodzieńce... Mówili, że spróchniałą, starą świata nawę Przebudują od podstaw, wziąwszy się za ręce, Wygrają sprawę lub legną za sprawę, Zdobywszy nieśmiertelne, choćby z ciernia, wieńce, A liczni byli, gęstą tworzyli murawę! :::-------------------- Te, które wydzwaniały zamiary tak szczytne, To były hyacenty lila lub błękitne, One bowiem w puściźnie po zmarłym poecie Wzięły sobie przekonań jego górne hasła; Te zaś, które się białym okrywają kwiatem, Obrawszy sobie misję skromniejszą na świecie, Naśladowały tylko romans w swym poecie: Ta beznadziejna jego miłość, niewygasła, Stała się dla nich życia istnym programatem; Niedościgłe uznając tylko ideały, Każdy chciał niewzajemnie kochać się w kobiecie (Niewzajemność wmawiano w te, które kochały); Przy czym każdy, z tych samych co narcyz pobudek, Brał ku pociesze parę niezabudek... Czerwone — mając w sobie temperament dziki, Brały za wzór jedynie poety wybryki: Wszystkie Narcyza dziwactwa i szały, Zamiłowanie przygód i życie hulaszcze; Pływały na okrętach, pięły się na skały, Zaglądały w wulkanów gorejące paszcze, Jak sam Narcyz, i to już nie jest tajemnicą, Że się przyodziewały w jego kroju płaszcze, Używały tych samych perfum i krawatów, Wszystko było tak samo! chyba z tą różnicą, Że nie stworzyły przy tym jego poematów. :::-------------------- I gdzież znikły z ogrodu tego kwiecia grzędy? Gdzie dzwonki, co srebrzyście dzwoniły lub czule Wielkie ludzkości hasła, Serc tkliwe legendy? Czyżby ich rzesza bez śladu wygasła? O nie!... żyją!... lecz pono rozmaite względy Sprawiły, że po świecie rozpierzchli się wszędy... Do dawnych niepodobni... Postać ich opasła... Cóż długo o nich mówić?... dziś są to cebule!... Które w piwnicach jakieś sprawują urzędy I wypuszczają co rok młode z siebie pędy. :::-------------------- To będzie hyacentów nowe pokolenie, Które na wiosnę z cebul starych się porodzi, Ale ja do nich już mam uprzedzenie; Metamorfoza im w mych oczach szkodzi, Niech sobie pachną mocno, jak paczule, Mnie nie odurzą ci krzykacze młodzi; Wiem, że entuzyazm prędko im przechodzi Razem z tym kwiatem, co opada w maju, Po czym już we krwi mają i w zwyczaju — W ordynaryjne zmieniać się cebule. Nie, nie przeżywa wiosny mdły ród marzycieli! Jest to kwiat wątły, który ginie od upału, Od deszczów letnich gwałtownej kąpieli, Lub «cebuleje» w piwnicach pomału. :::-------------------- Przeżyć bez przemian do pierwszego śniegu Filisterskiemu tylko dano ciału. Gmin stworzeń, silny z liścia i korzenia: Kwiat bez zapachu, dusza bez zapału, To się rozwija w naturalnym biegu I swym rodzajem ziemię zazielenia. :::-------------------- A razem z gminem — przez słoneczne groty Nie uśmiercona — i przez gradobicia — Nie powalona od wichrów obucha, Nie zadręczona przez jesienne słoty, Zniesie też wielki ból długiego życia Prawdziwa wielkość! — te rzadkie istoty, Co z dusz pięknością łączą i moc ducha. :::-------------------- I w tym ogrodzie, wśród gminnego zielska, Wplątana w astrów, georgiń litanję, Uśmiecha mi się czasem twarz anielska!... Wyższość, pokryta przez tłum istot szary, Często samotna, często tak do pary... Jakbyś ze Spodkiem zobaczył Tytanję. :::-------------------- Tłum ją obciosa do swych pojęć miary, Ton jej do swego zniża kamertonu, Przez krótkowidzów patrząc okulary, Za groch zwyczajny ma perłę Cejlonu, I obojętnie patrzy w twarz anioła, I aureoli nie widząc u czoła... ::Na przykład ta Róża biała, ::Królowa ziół wirydarza, ::Za symbol miłość dostała... ::A ją to może obraża?... :::-------------------- :::Biała przeczyście, ::::Majestatyczna, ::::Skrzydlata w liście — :::To miłość — ale mistyczna!... :::-------------------- :::Kwiatki — różyczki, :::Liście i pączki, :::To są twarzyczki, :::Skrzydła i rączki. :::-------------------- To Cherubinków skrzydlate głowy Rojem na ostre sfrunęły żerdzie... Jest to wyrosłe z rózgi tarniowej Na własnych cierniach swych — Miłosierdzie. :::-------------------- Liliowy kwiat heliotropu Utkwił w słońcu oczu ametysty; Mówią, że jest fanatyk... do szału, Że ognistego łaknąca potopu Jego natura artysty Ciągle ku niebieskiemu obraca się ciału. On jest namiętny — prawda — czciciel Ideału! On kocha... ale słońce... ogień wiekuisty! On wzrok błękitny wbił do nieba stropu, I trzepocząc się na nim, jak motyl na szpilce, Bóstwu swojemu wierny w każdej życia chwilce, W jednej myśli, w uczuciu jednym trwa zamknięty; Nie omdlał mu ni razu wzrok w górę napięty, Z podniesionego nie spadł piedestału Do istot pospolitych, na ziemię, ku ciału, I to jest ogień — prawda — ale ogień święty! Dużo jest wonnej rezedy gałązek — Prosta to postać, sukienka jej zgrzebna, A bez niej z kwiatów na nic każdy związek; W każdym ogrodzie rezeda potrzebna. — A jednak na nią nikt prawie nie zważa!... Ona uwagę całą na tym skupia, By dobrze prosty pełnić obowiązek I niewdzięcznością żadną się nie zraża... O tej tłum mówi tylko, że jest głupia. Trzeba na obraz wziąć obszerne płótno, Bo za ogrodem pod niebo w półkole Muszę choć zlekka naszkicować pole, Gdyżby mi było przykro, ach! i smutno, Gdybym pominąć miała kłosy żytnie, Błękitny modrak, maki i kąkole I te lny płowe, patrzące błękitnie! :::-------------------- O święte zboże! o ty, chłopskie plemię, Z ziemi żyjące i żywiące ziemię, Nie tobie ona pleni się i kwitnie!... Ty, co zaradzasz najprostszej potrzebie, Całemu światu dając chleb i przędzę, Ani ci za to dobrze, ni zaszczytnie — Ciałem i duszą cierpisz prawie nędzę, Tak ci się marnie krwawica opłaca! Ty, swej nagrody oczekując w niebie, Kiedy nad łanem sierp żniwiarski zgrzytnie, Radeś jest śmierci, tak cię żywot strudzi — I nie wiesz nawet, że ta straszna praca To nie dla siebie ::Była... lecz dla ludzi! Gdym to mówiła, powój zaczął prosić, Abym i o nim pamiętała także (Pewnie o jego na starość podagrze); I inne kwiaty aż łzy jęły rosić. Nie mogę przecież zmieścić tylu osób — Kwiatów moc taka, że można by kosić, Każdy ma swój charakter i swój życia sposób! ::::Nie, kwiatów dosyć. :::-------------------- A powój w lament: «We mnie taka gracya!» Gryka powiada: «Ja wyrabiam miody!» Chryzant jest rzadki, mięta dla wygody — Nie przeczę! — racya, racya... Tylko to nie mój temat malować ogrody! Kwiaty to dla mnie tylko tło i dekoracya Nie mogę tej materii przeciągać bez szkody. Niechaj wybaczą powoje i mięta: Dotychczas główna scena ani tknięta. Cicho! Zaczynam. :::::II. ::Tuż przy parkanie Stała altana, Z prętów splatana, Różanna, A w tej altanie, Całkiem jak w baśni, Ułan i panna... Para jak malowana, I znać, że zakochana, Tylko coś z sobą w waśni... :::-------------------- Oho! tu nie przelewki: Ściągnęła cienkie brewki, I tupnęła panienka: «Cóż to, panie, za żarty? Oto masz wchód otwarty!» Z płaczem: «Pan jest niegrzeczny.» :::-------------------- Sąd nad nim ostateczny! Ułan zbladł i przyklęka, Na sercu dłoń położy, Brew żałośnie nasroży: «On nie jest niebezpieczny! On nie jest tak uparty! On klnie się i przysięgnie: Więcej do ust nie sięgnie» — Przysięga to żołnierza, A nie jakaś szacherska: Dotrzyma, co zamierza... :::-------------------- A tu kap! i kap! — łezka. :::-------------------- Ułan wziął to z żołnierska — Po męsku, więc poważnie. Głos mu w piersiach aż dudni Ze wzruszenia, jak w studni, Błysnął okiem odważnie: «On sobie w łeb wystrzeli! Po tak haniebnym czynie, Obraził ją — niech zginie!» :::-------------------- A tu kap! i kap! łezka. :::-------------------- O! Maryjo niebieska! Tożby się w pułku śmieli Towarzysze ułani Z takiego oficera, Co ma wąsy, jak wiecha, A nie wie ani... ani, Co to «damska chimera!» — Ot, byłaby uciecha! :::-------------------- A, nie! panna jest szczera!... Prawdziwy to frasunek I gniew o ten «rabunek:» :::-------------------- «O!! pocałunek w usta! Jest to boskie uczucie!» Tak myśli — lecz uważa, Że całus to rozpusta, A w niej straszne zepsucie, ::Kiedy jej to przyjemnie, ::Co niewinność obraża. ::«Tak czuć — to czuć nikczemnie! ::Toż była w siódmem niebie», ::A tak!... i o toż właśnie ::Jest teraz zła na siebie ::I z nim zaczęła waśnię. :::-------------------- Niech sobie kto chce syka, Tak chce «damska logika!» Może to ona jest ta «kokietka,» Którą w karnawał i na odpustach Proboszcz z ambony gromi i łaje? Zamiast rozpaczać wręcz i żałować — Czuje się dobra, wesoła, letka... Taką wciąż słodycz czuje na ustach, Żeby je sama chciała zcałować... Próżno kłam swoim czuciom zadaje — Co było miło — to było miło; «Tak to rozkosznie jakoś sparzyło!» I chowa w dłonie lica Ta «bezwstydna grzesznica!» :::-------------------- ::A cóż, jeśli on widzi, ::Co się w jej sercu dzieje? ::I z gniewu, i z lamentu, ::Z «panieńskiego wykrętu» ::Pod wąsem się wyśmieje?! ::Och, umiera! zemdleje! ::A jego znienawidzi! :::-------------------- Onby też wiedział? Biedne chłopczysko On nic już nie wie: co jest, co będzie?... Za chwilkę szczęścia tyle kłopotów!... On grób już widzi przed sobą gotów!... A szczęście stoi przy nim tak blizko... Tak to los zawsze, wszędzie Robi z nas pośmiewisko. :::-------------------- Po strasznej gniewu scenie Nastąpiło milczenie: Panna się jeszcze dąsa, Jeszcze odwraca głowę, Lecz już tylko w połowę... I już się nie otrząsa, Nie syka, jak ta osa; Siadła i — zerk z ukosa. :::-------------------- Oczy nie są surowe... Oo!... nie tak zawzięte! Odrobinę markotne... Ale złośliwe, psotne, I och! wcale nieświęte! :::-------------------- Wojak nabrał otuchy, Przysiadł też z końca ławy, Ale siedzą, jak duchy; Rozmowy, ni zabawy... Słychać, jak brzęczą muchy... Siedzą tacy znękani, Jak po jakim pogrzebie — Nie przemówią do siebie, Chociażby «pan» i «pani.» ::Wyglądają grobowo... ::Lecz siedzą coraz bliżej... ::Między głową a głową ::Jeszcze z parę paciérzy... ::Bo suną coraz chyżej, ::Jak to drzewo ku drzewu, ::Chylące się od wiewu — ::I powtórzą na nowo ::To, co było — zapewnie?!... ::Lecz już teraz bez gniewu ::Cicho, słodko i rzewnie. :::-------------------- Tak to się złoży cała idylla: Scena za sceną przejdzie na płótno... Mnie bo najbardziej bawi ta chwila, Gdy on jest smutny i ona smutną — Żadne z nich ani słówka nie powie — Choćby «memento», jak Kartuzowie — Ach! toby trzeba wziąć po mistrzowsku — A głowa coraz bliżej przy głowie, I całus drży na włosku!... :::::III. Płótno następne niech ślub wyobraża Z gałązką mirtu u lewego boku Druchny — ułana mego, czy husarza — A pannę młodą — jak księżyc w obłoku — Drużby szkarłatnem suknem korytarza Wiodą, zwolniwszy uroczyście kroku, Do jarzącego od świateł ołtarza, Gdzie się za księdzem przysięga powtarza. :::-------------------- Ksiądz proboszcz siwy w złocistym ornacie Ręce im wiąże paskiem białej stuły — Tłoczą się wkoło weselne postacie; Wszystkie ich oczy wzrokami osnuły; «Młoda» to czuje przez tuman welona: Już i tak była jak ogień czerwona, A teraz ledwie krew z lica nie tryśnie; Oczy się iskrzą, jak dwa karbunkuły, Gdy z pod powieki wzrok ukradkiem ciśnie, (Zazwyczaj blade i mdłe niezabudki), Bo mają z płaczu czerwone obwódki — Zrosiła dzisiaj łzami parę chustek, A drżą figlarnie kąciki jej ustek. «Młody» nie może dobrać sobie pozy: Będąc wzruszony, szczęśliwy i czuły, Lęka się, że ma minę safanduły, Więc twarz nastraja; wąs kręci junacko, Tryumfujący, jakby zniósł obozy... Czy to właściwe?... ma pewne skrupuły... Robi mars dumny i rycerskiej grozy, Źle jest — sam czuje... mars wyszedł partacko; Mruga na niego wzrok drużbów złośliwy... On sam wie dobrze, że nie jest prawdziwy, Śmieje się z drużbą, druchnie kłania gracko, I ciągle czuje śmieszność — nieszczęśliwy! Wreszcie, gdy mniema, że nie jest widziany, Jest zły, wąs gryzie, patrzy jak pijany... I mruczy zcicha, chwytając się szabli: «A niech was prędzej porwą wszyscy dyabli.» :::-------------------- Klęczą... podnieśli oczy do obrazu... Patrzą na kościół, ludzi i na stalle. Na wszystko zresztą, nic nie widząc wcale, Ale na siebie nie spojrzą ni razu, Choć zresztą widzą siebie doskonale. — Księża rytuał odprawiają święty, Organ wybucha wezwaniem strzelistem, A drużby, rzędem stanąwszy kolistem I drużki swoje trzymając pod rękę, Szepczą im w ucho psotne komplementy — Drużki chichoczą, mnąc w palcach sukienkę. Każdego widok ślubu tak rozmarza, Żeby na żadne nie zważając «wstręty,» Zaraz tu z drużką stanął do ołtarza. :::-------------------- Wszystko dokoła patrzaniem zajęte, I podniecone jakieś, i kontente... :::-------------------- Dwie tylko widzę, damy rozżalone, Dwie georginie. Miejsca honorowe Zajmują obok — dwie przyszłe teściowe. — Spojrzyj na jedną i drugą matronę! Pierwsza szafrany przywdziała ozdobne, Druga fijolet, jakby na dzień stypy, — W niczem też zresztą do się niepodobne, Dwa najsprzeczniejsze starych niewiast typy: :::-------------------- Ta w fijoletach — wysoka i chuda, Ta w źółtem — nizka, ma sześć i pół puda... :::-------------------- Odyma wargi ta, która jest tłusta, Tymczasem chuda gryzie cienkie usta. :::-------------------- Ta, jak czerwona błyszczy się piwonia, Tamta jest żółta, jak sama Ironia. :::-------------------- Uśmiech jedynie mają jednakowy: Mdlejąco-wściekły i słodko-kwaskowy. :::-------------------- Chusty rozwiały, jak dwa prześcieradła, Płacząc nad strasznem «niedobraniem stadła,» I widać, żeby jedna drugą zjadła. :::-------------------- Prócz Państwa Młodych i Matek Jejmości, Księdza proboszcza z wikarych asystą, Są tu «wielmożni», «jaśni», są i «prości,» Jest garderoba, chłopcy z organistą, A kto chce poznać wszystkich ślubnych gości, Niech patrzy wyżej w regestr wirydarza: Wszystko to znajdzie u stopni ołtarza. :::-------------------- Zeszły się na ślub: astry, hyacenty, Gwoździki, powój, groszek, georginie, Piwonie, malwy, lewkonie i dynie, Werbeny, jaśmin i bez rozwinięty, I te okwitłe w jagody i strączki; Bratki biegają, wziąwszy się za rączki... Nasturcye, maki, kogucie grzebyki, Stokrotki... Przyszły nawet słoneczniki, Których na dzisiaj trochę ogarnięto, Że to wesele jest i wielkie święto, Żółte w około ich twarzy kosmyki Powyskubano z boków i z pod brody, Ażeby byli znośniejszej urody. :::-------------------- Jest nawet Heliotrop, wujaszek, na ślubie: Znakomity profesor, kawaler już stary, Z czaszką jak glob ogromną na wątłym kadłubie, Oczy, swą jedną piękność, skrył za okulary. Panny Stokrotki mają z niego pośmiewisko, I Gwoździki... choć przed nim kłaniają się nizko, On silił się, by zrazu przystać do zabawy, Lecz się bawić nie umiał — więc po krótkiej próbie Dał spokój — tu w kościele poszedł za filary I oczy w swoje słońce utkwił, w punkt rozprawy, Na którym się zatrzymał w zawiłej rachubie, I zapomniał o świecie... Znać po wielkiem czole, Że się w niem nieśmiertelne lęgną «hyperbole.» :::-------------------- W domu jedna się tylko została Rezeda, Bo nikt przygotowaniom bez niej rady nie da! I chora jest z fatygi, coś jej w boku strzyka, Nogi ma popuchnięte, nie włoży trzewika. :::-------------------- Róża także nie przyszła; dla biednej panienki, Co wiejskie dzieci uczy, za wysokie progi! Przytem Róża nic nie ma, prócz białej sukienki, A ten strój chociaż piękny, byłby za ubogi. :::-------------------- :::::IV. Obrazek trzeci: To będą same dzieci, Rzęsna gromadka, Jak jeden kwitnący krzaczek. Na którym każdy pączek: Dzieweczka, lub chłopaczek! A wśród tych głów i rączek, Kwiat rozwinięty — ich matka. :::-------------------- Jak malowane ranną zorzą chmurki — W takich kolorów przyodzieję rąbki Te wszystkie synki i córki: Każda twarz będzie rumiana i tłusta, Jak utoczone nóżki i rączki, Włosy złociste, lub czarne w obrączki, Uśmiech rozchyli koralowe usta, W których wilgotne błysną perły, ząbki, A matka wśród nich rozwinięta cudnie, W takim kolorze, jak słońce w południe. :::-------------------- Bo to udatne będzie zamęźcie, Obrazek życia bez skaz wesoły, Same niebiosa, same anioły, ::::::I samo szczęście!... -------------------- :::::V. «Cóż ta hafciarka! czy opętana?...» Krzyknie gromada sędziów zebrana. :::-------------------- Za stół na ławach zasiedli w rzędzie; Hafciarka u drzwi czeka, co będzie... :::-------------------- Trzęsą głowami one krytyki, Na nos im siwe Spadły kosmyki: «To nieprawdziwe! to niemożliwe! W tern niema sensu, ani logiki!» Kiedy najpierwsze ucichły gwary, Wytarli nosy i okulary, Tak zaczął mówić do mnie ten stary Z wielką łysiną na wierzchu głowy I w nogach jakiś gutaperkowy: :::-------------------- «Projekt, hafciarko, twój do niczego! Chcesz szyć? — wyszywaj! — lecz co innego.» :::-------------------- «Naprzód bez planu całe to dzieło! Chciałaś haftować zioła i chwasty, Dobrze... nie widzę jeszcze nic złego... Raptem! nie wiedzieć skąd się to wzięło: Z tych ziół są ludzie!... męże, niewiasty, Panny, studenci I wszyscy święci!... To do niczego! to do niczego!» :::-------------------- «Nie można z sensu robie zabawy: Ludzie — to ludzie, trawy — to trawy!» :::-------------------- «Przytem... te astry, w kolanach sztywne, Z żółtą łysiną, lub słoneczniki, Z których się tylko olej wyciska, To są paszkwile! choć bez nazwiska. To już grzeczności prostej przeciwne, Niedozwolone stylu wybryki! Nieprzyzwoite po prostu — dziwne!» :::-------------------- «Potem skok nowy: jakaś altana, A w niej ta para, To zakochana, to pogniewana! On — kreatura źle wychowana, ::::::I ślamazara — ::::::I hałaburda! — ::::::Same absurda... I odstąpienia od głównej temy! Lecz najważniejszy zarzut wskażemy W głównej osobie tego ułana: Bo to już chyba wie każde dziecię, Że dziś ułanów niema na świecie!.. Moja kochana, Skądżeś ty tego wzięła ułana?» :::-------------------- Skądem go wzięła?... ach, moi jaśni, Wzięłam go z baśni! Niema ich w świecie — prawda, panowie! A w mojej głowie Jest ich tam mnóstwo!... Mrowie! :::-------------------- W hafcie najpierwszym względem — ozdoba, A ułan — taka piękna osoba! Wzrok się na nim cacka: Amarant, złoto, mina junacka... I koń jak bóstwo. :::-------------------- Niema ich w świecie... pójdę na strychy, Gdzie są pradziadów, prababek sztychy, Wywrócę stare kufry do góry... I świat ten nudny, szary, ponury Dawnych ułanów ujrzy mundury Dosyć kłopotów, nudów, Sztukmistrz ma prawo cudów. :::::VI. Szczęścia chcę!... szczęścia jestem łakoma!... :::Zapada cień wieczora. :::-------------------- Na jakimś świetnym wieńcu promieni Oczom mym wytchnąćby pora. — :::-------------------- Myśl ma sowieje, wzrok błędny chroma Po pustej skroś przestrzeni; Dusza jest we mnie na smutek chora Od ciągłych nad nią cieni. :::-------------------- Do życia brak mi szczęścia widoku!... Lecz gdzie mój wzrok obrócę — W pełni!... nie widzę jego uroku, Niechże go mam choć w sztuce! :::-------------------- A czy co w sztuce jest... czy na świecie... To wszystko jedno poecie. :::-------------------- Niech geniusz świata złośliwie gmatwa Naszych przeznaczeń nicie, Dla mnie, sztukmistrza — robota łatwa Lepiej ułożyć życie! :::-------------------- Ja wymaluję w słońcu obrazy Z główek śmiejących się rzeszą, Jasne widziadła... dźwięczne wyrazy Po życiu mnie pocieszą. :::-------------------- Z rzeczywistości... gdzie tak bez pory... Wszystko się wikła tak bałamutnie!... Wezmę harmonię, światło, kolory... I będę miała szczęście — na płótnie. :::-------------------- :::PIEŚŃ DRUGA. :::::I. Łatwo to widzieć duszy oczyma, Lecz na obrazie czy to się sklei? Ejże! nie traćmy naprzód nadziei! Moc wyobraźni rękę podtrzyma, Mam piękny temat, wyborne wzorki, A przytem całe jedwabiów worki. :::-------------------- Praca mię nęci, pięknością wabi, Trzęsą się ręce, dusza jej łaknie; Jest do niej pełna skrzynia jedwabi, Tam chyba żadnych barw nie zabraknie! :::-------------------- :::Więc szkoda czasu Na rozmyślania i tej ochoty, :::Co znosi góry! :::-------------------- Dalejże, niech kto utnie Kawał atłasu, Papieru, kanwy — albo na płótnie Obwieść kontury, ::I do roboty! :::::II. Trzeba wprzód jeszcze otworzyć skrzynię, W której hafciarskie leży narzędzie. Wiem, że nie zbywa mi na karminie, Ani na liljach, ani na złocie, Ależ tam tego moc trzeba będzie! Krocie!... gdzież krocie?! Hafciarka musi mieć barw miljony, Jeśli policzyć pół i ćwierć tony, W fachu hafciarskim kolory — sedno! Na farby nie mam prawa być biedną, A one czasem w zamknięciu bledną?!!... :::-------------------- Zgrzytnęło wieko — brzęknęły klucze, Serce się w piersiach hafciarki tłucze Toż cały jej dobytek Ta garstka przędz i nitek! :::-------------------- :::Zaraz z początku :::Grodzona półka, :::W niej leżą kółka :::Czarnego wątku!... :::-------------------- :::Oj nie dziwota! :::Ta noc bez słońca :::Jest to robota :::Tych lat, co z końca... :::Żałobne przędze: :::Ostatnie nędze. :::-------------------- :Zdejmmy szuflady, :::Co są u góry: Znajdą się dalej inne pokłady! Będą tam róże, złoto, purpury, :::Trawka, fijołek :I śnieg z tatrzańskiej góry. :::-------------------- :::Motek po motku :::Garnę :::W podołek... Nabrałam tego ze dwa fartuchy, ::Ale — o dziwo!... :::W środku — ::Tak samo czarne :::Przędziwo?!... :::-------------------- Nie trzeba jeszcze tracić otuchy! Choć mię to wreszcie dziwi i gnębi... :Kolory muszą leżeć gdzieś głębiej — :Wiem, że są puchy: :::Pawi, gołębi... :::Pióra kolibrze... :::Muszą być! Ręczę! :Sama tam kładłam sprzędzione tęcze! Drzew zieleń, niebios i wód szafiry. Wszystko w najlepszym było kalibrze, Trudno byłoby coś więcej przydać! :::-------------------- A teraz patrzmy! cóż teraz widać?... :::Już widzę — :::::Kiry... :::-------------------- Może choć pasmo barwne, choć plama? Skrzydełko musze? liść na łodydze? ::Nie! — czarność sama. :::-------------------- :::I ani kłębka? :::I ani strzępka! Och, jak ja czarnych tych przędz nienawidzę! :::-------------------- Podważyć skrzynię na dnie: Niech z niej odrazu wszystko wypadnie! :::-------------------- Stęknęły piersi, zawiasy skrzypią, :::Kłębki się sypią... sypią... Jak wymłócone w stodole zboże, Pryzmami ścielą się po komorze; Lśniące, okrągłe, równe, jak ziarna, :::Lecz barwa — czarna. :::-------------------- Żeby choć jakie jedno kółeczko Z kolorowaną było niteczką!... :::-------------------- Jakieś malutkie, poślednie, marne, :::Nie... wszystko czarne! :::-------------------- Było tam z garstkę nici... nie nici?! Bo to był ogień, co w nocy świeci, I choć po takiem długiem zamknięciu, Jeszcze mi palce sparzył w dotknięciu. :::-------------------- Niebieskich nitek? — tyle co trzeba Na wązki skrawek bladego nieba, Lecz tak bladego, jak ono bywa Od wielkich pyłów w upały, w żniwa. Przy samym spodzie — do dna niespełna, Leżała w pasmach bielutka wełna, Jak puch łabędzi — runo jagnięce, Tam dziecka jeszcze kładły ją ręce... I nie zczerniała... chociaż tak stara! To były pierwsze czucia dziecięce: Dziecinna miłość, dziecinna wiara! Wreszcie od dołu skrzyni do góry, Poprzekładane przędzą troskliwie, Leżały długie i grube sznury, Niby w błyszczącem maczane szkliwie... Jak strugi wody okamieniałe! Można z nich piękne wyszywać deszcze, Rosy obfite... i cóżby jeszcze? Ach, łzy! — łzy będą z nich doskonałe... Mam podejrzenie, że się tak stało: Chociaż te sznury są tak wspaniałe, Od nich mi wszystko w skrzyni zczerniało... :::-------------------- :::::III. Hafciarką smutnie patrzy na krosna, Brodę na ręku wsparła żałosna: Już nie wykona owych powieści, Do których miała wzory i treści! :::-------------------- Co robić z nicią czarną i białą? :::Och, bardzo mało! Te się nie liczą złote kosmyki: Parzą w dotknięciu, to są płomyki; Chyba je wstawić w lampę za szkiełko, :::Albo w kryształek ::::Do kandelabru, :::Niech ognistą perełką ::::Tleją w kaplicy, :::Gdzie wiszą męczennicy. :::-------------------- Nieba kawałek, Albo kwiat chabru, Smutny kwiat śmierci!... ::::::Cały użytek, Jaki być może z pasemka ćwierci ::::Niebieskich nitek. ::::Czarne z białem krzyżyki, Chociaż mało korzystne, Wystarczą mi do haftu Zimowego lanszaftu: :::Na gałęzie bezlistne, :::Na drzewa jak patyki, :::Na różdżki i pręciki, :::Splątane w arabeski — Wystarczą czarne kreski. :::-------------------- ::Ze szkła paciorek ::Zrobię dżdżu krople, ::Z długich wisiorek — ::Lodowe sople, I u bezlistnych, czarnych gałązek Zawieszę dużo tych łzawych wiązek. :::-------------------- :::Białymi ściegi :::Wyszyję śniegi! To będzie obraz głębokiej zimy: Las czarny, śniegu białe kilimy... :::Z sioła do sioła :::Po onym śniegu :::Zczerniałe zioła :::Idą w szeregu. :::Piołuny, osty :::Z kolącą rzęsą :::Od wiatrów chłosty :::Trzęsą się... trzęsą... :::-------------------- :::A na ostatek — :::Widok cmentarza, :::Gdy drzewa z szatek :::Jesień obnaża: Noc będzie... ciemna... głucha... Wiatr chodzi... jęczy... słucha... Po ciemku groby depcze, Kamienie na nich liże, Potyka się o krzyże, Z powietrza łzy wypija, Za dusze zmarłe szepcze: «Wieczny»... «Zdrowaś Marya»... :::-------------------- :::Wreszcie — ulewy, ::::Chmury ::::Złowieszcze, Czarne kruki i białe mewy. Cóż więcej jeszcze? :::-------------------- :::Klasztorne mury, :::Skaliste szańce, :::Bezludna okolica; :::W oknie są kraty, :::W niem zakonnica: :::Twarz — lilji kwiaty, :::W ręku różańce; Przez ukojone już nawpół żale Oczy się patrzą w niebios bławaty! :::-------------------- :::I znów na skale :::W oknie są kraty, :::Choć to przez wielkie, dalekie światy!... :::Znów z po za kratek :::Widnieją lica: :::Twarz — jak opłatek, :::Wzrok — jak gromnica. Wkoło ogromne, śnieżne kobierce, Ten wzrok przez tęsknot widzi woale, A po przyćmionej jego iskierce Widać przez oczy — jak dno w krysztale — W piersiach pęknięte na dwoje serce Po pochowanym w grób — Ideale! :::-------------------- :::Takie pejzaże, :::I takie twarze Na płótnie, kanwie, albo papierze, Czarną i białą nicią wyobrażę... :::I już nic? — wcale? ::::A krzyże?! — O, krzyże mogę szyć doskonale! :::I bardzo wiernie ::::Ciernie, :::Nawet kwitnące: :::Mam odrobiny Białych jedwabiów na kwiat tarniny. :::-------------------- I chyba jeszcze te nagie góry, Kres ożywionej natury, Gdzie leżą śniegi nietopniejące, Choć to tam bliżej już do nich słońce... Bez jednej trawki — pieśni ptaszęcej... :::I już nic więcej? :::-------------------- :::I już nic więcej! :::-------------------- Kategoria:Maria Grossek-Korycka Kategoria:Poezye (Grossek-Korycka)‎ Kategoria:Wiersze